Seatbelts and Toolboxes
by HeCalledHerCass
Summary: When Blaine's car becomes the ultimate cockblock.  Drabble   Oneshot


**Title:** Seatbelts and Toolboxes  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T/PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,071**  
><strong>**Summary: **When Blaine's car becomes the ultimate cockblock.

* * *

><p>"Tonight was nice." Kurt said, a small smile on his face.<p>

"It was." Blaine nodded in agreement.

They were parked in Kurt's driveway now, with Blaine's car turned off, and the porch light illuminating the vehicle. Tonight had been their third "official" date, and, although it had gone incredibly well, Blaine could tell Kurt was holding something back.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing."

"Kurt," Blaine shifted in his seat to face him, "I know something's up."

"Well... how do I put this gently..." He took a breath before meeting Blaine's eyes, "... Your car, it's a bit... old."

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but sometimes when a car gets too old, it doesn't function properly."

"My car runs fine." Blaine said almost defensively, earning himself one of Kurt's best "bitch, please" looks.

"Your car is ancient. When we went up that hill on the way here I could have sworn that we would start rolling backwards."

"You're over-exaggerating."

"No, I'm really not." He saw that Blaine was now put off, and reached over to lay a hand on his cheek. "It's not your fault, you just asked what was wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you."

"Well, I guess I forgive you." Leaning forward, Blaine matched Kurt's actions to pull him in for a kiss.

Instead of replying, Kurt brought his other hand up to run through Blaine's hair, trying to deepen the kiss while remaining comfortable in their seats. "You know," he whispered, now pulling away just enough to be able to speak, "My dad and Carole went out with Finn. Do you want to-" Before he could finish, Blaine was practically on him.

"Oh god, yes."

Kurt held back a whimper as Blaine pulled away from him to quickly undo his seatbelt, and take the keys out of the ignition. When Kurt went to undo his own, he frowned. Usually when he got out of Blaine's car, there would be a click indicating that the belt had unlocked. This time, however, it didn't.

"Blaine, it's stuck."

"What's stuck?"

"The seatbelt. What else?"

Apparently this had gained Blaine's attention, because very quickly both boys were leaning to get a look, while Kurt repeatedly clicked the button to unlock the belt.

"Try wiggling it around a bit." Blaine suggested.

"That's what I'm trying to do..." He was getting increasingly irritated, and took it out by shaking the seatbelt with added force. Why wouldn't it work?

"Do you want me to try?"

Kurt leaned back in his seat in a huff, letting out a breath in frustration. "Please." He felt Blaine fidget with the device, and closed his eyes momentarily. Trying to ignore the fact that his hands were not only by Kurt's hip, but now also accidently brushing along the waist of his skinny jeans.

"Actually," he said quickly, knowing that there would a growing problem if the shorter boy didn't stop that very, _very_ soon, "my dad should have his tool box in the garage. If you grab it for me, I might be able to fix it."

"Okay. Do I just go in?"

"Yeah, it will be right by the doorway."

Silently, Blaine left, but with Kurt's tone, it would have been more than obvious that he needed to hurry. He took a deep breath while waiting for Blaine to come back. Just, stay calm. Everything would be okay. He'd get out of the seat, they would go inside, and everything would be forgotten...

Crossing his legs, Kurt swore to god that if Blaine wasn't back soon, he was going to end up with straightened hair for a week.

When Blaine finally did arrive, he opened Kurt's door to hand him the tool box, which he set on the driver's seat. "Thank you." He breathed out in relief. As he began to shift through the container, looking for things that might help him, Blaine patiently waited by leaning against the backseat door. He occasionally heard faint hints at profanities until finally he went into the back seat so that they could speak properly.

"How's it going?"

"Wonderful." Kurt spat out bitterly.

"Hey, this isn't my fault. There's no need to snap at me."

"You're right. It's this stupid car's fault."

"It's not the car."

"Yes it is. If you didn't insist on driving something that can barely stay in one piece, we wouldn't be here right now."

"Kurt, the car is an inanimate object. It's not the car's fault."

"So are you saying it's my fault?"

"What? No, of course not." Blaine tried to keep his tone calming, and reached for the screwdriver in Kurt's hand. "You don't need to get angry. I'm not blaming you, and I don't want to fight."

They both paused for a moment, before Kurt finally spoke, his voice much softer. "Can I please have the screwdriver back? Then we can talk about this."

Handing the screwdriver back to him, Blaine watched silently as Kurt prodded until finally the seatbelt was undone. Grinning, he cheered as Kurt closed up the tool box and stepped out of the car.

"I'm not getting back into that car until it has seen a mechanic or, or _someone_." He announced as Blaine took his hand.

"Deal. But in the meantime..." Blaine took the box from Kurt and set it on the porch. Taking a step so that he was closer than necessary, he said into Kurt's ear, "Wasn't there something you suggested in the car?"

"Yes, but I think I'll need some reminding." Kurt grinned, pulling him into the house roughly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I don't really know what this is. But I _do_ know that I haven't written any Klaine oneshots or drabbles in quite awhile, and thought that this might turn into a decent one. Please review :)


End file.
